


Christof

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Series: Day 1 [3]
Category: The Truman Show (1998)
Genre: Epilogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christof, after the cameras stop rolling for good on The Truman Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christof

The screen flickered into static and Christof put his head down. He could barely take it in. Truman had...gone. "In case I don't see ya: Good afternoon, good evening and goodnight!" It was unthinkable. Impossible.

A hand touched his shoulder, and Christof looked up. Jack. One of the studio execs for whom he'd made billions.

"Go home. Take some time to yourself."

Home? This was home. This, with Truman.

"We'll arrange everything," Augustus chimed in, his position as studio exec giving his voice a tone of authority. "Don't you worry about a thing."

Arrange? What was there to arrange? Truman was gone.

Jack took the screen from his hands and Augustus tugged at Christof's elbow until he stood, feeling surprisingly shaky.

"Chloe, there's a car waiting for him in reception." Augustus let go of Christof's elbow as Chloe moved in closer, her hand replacing his. "Make sure he gets home."

It wasn't until he was sitting in the car, Chloe by his side, that Christof felt his mind clear. Truman had gone, yes, but he couldn't stay away. Seahaven was his home: his entire life was here - his family, his friends.

"We need to find Sylvia."

Chloe looked startled. "Sylvia?"

Christof nodded. "Truman will be looking for her. We find Sylvia, we'll find Truman."

There was a pause, then Chloe said, "Mr. Sterling and Mr. Baylor said to take you home."

"Home? Seahaven is our home, Chloe. Truman needs to go back there. Her address will be on file. Phone the office and find out what it is." It was always possible Sylvia had moved, but her address from her employee file would give them a starting point.

Again, she paused, but then reached for her mobile phone.

Christof closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting her words wash over him. Once he found Truman, he'd make him see sense.


End file.
